


We Don't Get What We Want

by Riverdale1586



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt Jughead, Jason Blossom is Alive, Jughead Jones Pregnant, Jughead needs a hug, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Jughead, Sad Jughead, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdale1586/pseuds/Riverdale1586
Summary: Jughead was naive, he didn't know that's how things would turn out.{Jason is alive}{Cheryl is younger than Jason}





	1. INFORMATION

Basically in this book Jughead gets pregnant with Jason's baby.

He was just a freshman at the time and Jason was a senior.

He finds out during the beginning of sophomore year.

Jason is off to college and he is dating Polly. 

I made Cheryl younger than him so she could stay behind and torture Jughead. 

Um there's nothing more to know. Bye hope you enjoy the book!


	2. Prologue

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Jason says holding Jughead close. 

"Oh," Jughead mumbles moving away from him. "You should probably go spend time with family then."

"But I wanted to do something special." Jason whispers into the 15 year olds neck.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Jughead grabs his pants and pulls them up. "I'm only 15, this... this was just a stupid mistake."

"Baby." Jason smirks, "Remember it was all just a dare."

"What?" Jughead stops putting on his clothes and looks at him with a broken look.

"Oh I forgot to say before I took your v card."

Jughead shakes his head and pulls on his jacket, storming out of the motel room.

It was all just a dare.


	3. Chapter 1

Jughead was distant, for a while at least. He barely left the drive in. And after Archie canceled on their road trip things just got worst.

Betty tried talking to him, but of course Jughead threw her off by saying some nonsense. The poor boy was just heart broken and his father wasn't helping with any of that. Well he was too drunk to even notice Jughead throwing up in the morning and barely eating.

He had just started school and well the jocks and Cheryl were not helping. There was a new girl too Veronica, well Betty wouldn't just stop talking about her.

"I really don't see what you see her." Kevin comments as Betty was nonstop talking about her.

"Kevin your just too gay." Betty snaps. "Anyways Jughead eat your food."

Jughead scrunches his nose, "I'm not hungry."

Kevin dramatically gasps, "You're always hungry."

Jughead opened his mouth to say some snarky reply but he got cut off.

"Hey guys." Veronica says sitting next to them. "Where's Archie."

"He's too cool for us now." Jughead says pushing away the plate of food.

"Oh well." Veronica shrugs and pulls out a pack of bacon.

The sight of meat made Jughead feel nauseous, "Hey Veronica why don't just go sit over there."

"Why?" Veronica asks with a hurt look.

Before anyone knew it Jughead was throwing up on Veronica.

 

"You should really see a doctor." Veronica says rubbing Jughead's back.

"I'm sorry I threw up on you, that's why I was telling you to move." Jughead mumbles, cheeks red of embarrassment.

"It's okay, it's not like you did it on purpose."

~~~~

Jughead stares at the postive with eyes full of hate. Never in his life did he think this would happen to him.

"It's going to be alright." Betty says taking the test away from him.

"I know." Jughead mumbles subconsciously placing a hand over his flat stomach.

"I'll just tell Veronica to bring you to a walk-in clinic." Betty says taking out her phone.

"No! You can't tell her."

"Why not? She won't tell anyone." Betty was taken back from Jughead's sudden outburst.

"Yeah. But the more people know the faster my father will find out." Jughead mumbles.

"Jughead..." Betty sighs, "Please don't tell me that you are gonna kill the people."

"I'm keep it- the baby."

"Oh thank god." Betty breathes out, "I promise that Archie, Veronica, even Kevin and I will never let anything hurt the baby or you."

"Oh please as if Archie cares." Jughead sits down on Betty's bed.

"He does," Betty pauses, she knows she won't win a argument with Jughead. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah, some chocolate ice cream."

"Alright."

~~~~

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Veronica scolds as they were driving to a walk in clinic. "Do you not trust me? I mean Jug care, I really do."

"It's just that I really don't want my Dad finding out." Jughead mumbles mumbles.

"And you think I would tell your father?!"

"No, it's just that the more people know the faster my father will find out." He explains.

"Jug he's gonna find out when the baby pops out."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"Just drive." Jughead snaps.

~~~~

Jughead pulls his beanie over his eyes, ignoring the judgemental looks he was receiving from the other mothers in the room.

"Don't you want to know how far long you are?" Veronica asks reading some pregnant mom magazine.

"No." He sinks further into his car.

"Oh come on Jones don't be a Debby downer."

"They're giving me judgemental looks." He pouts.

Veronica pinches his cheeks, "Don't worry, they're probably giving me judgemental looks."

"Forsythe Jones III." The nurse calls out, Jughead quickly gets up and follows the nurse into the room. "What seems to be the problem today young man?"

"I've been having symptoms." Jughead vaguely answers.

"He's been having symptoms of pregnancy." Veronica answers rolling her eyes.

"Okay, let's just check your vitals and then the doctor will be right with you." She gives Jughead a sweet smile, a smile that reminded him if his mother.

Jughead quietly waits, swinging his legs, which made him look like a small child. Which well he was, he was only 15. He was a kid having a kid.

"Hello Forsythe, I am Dr. Sharon." The lady greets him. "Nurse Karen has informed me that you have been having symptoms of pregnancy, is that so?"

"Yea ma'am." Jughead nods playing with his flannel.

"Alright, we'll just you have a urine and a blood test." She pulls a cup from her pocket and a needle.

 

 

"Well Mr. Jones it seems like your pregnant, congratulations." Dr. Sharon gave him a honest smile.

"It's Jughead, Mr. Jones is my father." Jughead mumbles trying to distract himself from reality.

"If you aren't happy with this Jughead there are other options, such as: adoption of even abortion." She informs him.

"Can I have some time to think?" He asks looking at the ground.

"Sure, when your ready just let me know. You can just call the clinic and ask for me." She says, "Let's just have a sonogram to see the baby, how does that should?"

"Sure." He nods and lays on the bed thing.

"Just take off your jacket and lift up your shirt." She tells him as a nurse reels in a big machine.

Jughead hands Veronica his denim jacket and pulls up his shirt.

"This may be cold." She informs before squirting a jellybean on his flat stomach. She moves around a wand before spotting a small blob, she points at it, "That's your baby."

Jughead stares at it, his eyes never leaving the screen as the doctor explains something to him.

"Jug? Listening?" Veronica asks shaking his shoulder.

"Yeah." He nods and looks at her.

"The doctor said you need to eat more, the baby is too small." She pats his shoulder.

"Okay."

That was his, his baby. He looks at his stomach before looking back at the screen.

I won't let anything hurt you. I promise.


	4. Chapter 2

"Did you tell your dad?" Betty asks the next day in the morning at school.

"No." Jughead bluntly answers taking books out of his locker.

"He's going to find out some day." Betty sighs, "It's better that you tell him now, and yourself. It will be worse if someone else told him."

"He won't, he's drunk half the time and I only go home to sleep or shower." Jughead shrugs.

Betty was about to argue but the bell rang and Jughead disappeared in the crowd of students. She sakes her head, what will she ever do with this boy?

~~~~

"Veronica told me." Archie whispers to Jughead in Biology.

"Don't tell your dad." Jughead mumbles taking down notes.

"But he can help you." Archie argues.

"He's going to tell my dad."

"He won't."

"But he will."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Then don't tell your dad."

"Okay."

"And get me a vanilla milkshake from Pops."

Archie cracks a smile and gives Jughead a side hug.

"Don't crush the baby." Jughead slips a smile.

~~~~

"Hey Jughead the usual." Pop asks Jughead as he he enters.

"Sorry no more caffeine for me." Jug gives him a sad smile.

"Now why is that young man?" Pop asks cleaning some tables.

"Just cause," Jug shrugs. "But I will love to have some fries and a chicken sandwich."

"Oh the house tonight." Pop says giving Jughead a look that read, "don't argue with me."

"Okay, but what is the special occasion?" Jughead asks taking a seat.

"Everyone in the town knows that your father can barely afford to feed himself, I just wonder how he feeds you." Pop shakes his head, frying some fries.

"I feed myself." Jughead mumbles his smile slightly falling. "Have you seen him?"

"Came in today with the serpents, was so drunk he could barely hold his own weight." Pop informs.

"Well I have to go check on him now, see you later Pop." Jughead gets up.

"Here take the food at least." Pop hands him a bag. "See you later."

"Thanks Pop." Jughead says before running off to the tracks.

"What will that boy ever do?" Pop mumbles to himself, shaking his head.

~~~~

"Where have you been?" FP questions as Jughead closes the door behind him.

"Have stuff to do at school, and grabbed some food from Pops." Jughead answers.

"Where did you get the money from?" He mumbles taking another sip from his flask.

"Pop said it was on the house." Jughead takes his shoes off.

"I don't want you going around asking for free food." FP says getting up.

"I don't." Jughead argues.

"Then where do you get food?"

"I work."

"What? Suck dick or something?" FP snarls, making Jughead's stomach crunch. How could a father think of his son like that?

"No I clean up for Pop sometimes, just here and there." Jughead answers trying to keep a brave face.

"Whatever."

Jughead opens the bag, and notices there were two sandwiches and fries instead of one. He smiles, at least Pop cares. He hands one to his father and opens one for himself.

~~~~

The next morning Jughead got up to a nauseating feeling, it made his head hurt and the worst part he would just throw up. FP had noticed, giving occasional worried glances.

Jughead gave up and tried going to sleep, but the ruckus the serpents were making wasn't helping. He texted Betty, to see if she was free so he could go over and sleep.

{from Betty} sry my sis is here

{to Betty} okay

He turns his phone on silent and places over his head. He closes his eyes and let's everything sink in for a moment. Up until now he didn't realize how bad- well how real things were.

He loved Jason Blossom. He hated himself for it but he couldn't deny his feelings. He was carrying a part of Jason. He was carrying a baby. A baby. He's only 15, he can't have a baby.

It would be wrong of him to bring a baby in this town of Riverdale. He didn't want his baby to grow up on the wrong side of the tracks. He didn't want to turn out like his father. There were so many things he didn't want for the baby. Maybe abortion was the right option?

~~~~

"You wanna do what?!" Betty whisper-yells.

"I want to kill a baby." Jughead snaps.

"You can't just... what are you thinking?" Betty asks him as they walk out of the school.

"I can't let my baby grow up on the wrong side of the tracks." Jughead shrugs, "I can't talk care of a child I'm a child myself."

"Jughead you grew up on the other side and your fine." Betty argues.

"My father's an alcoholic, my mom left with my sister, and I'm 15 and pregnant." Jughead gives her look.

"Jughead, your not going to turn put like your father." Betty gives him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Veronica as her and Kevin sit next to them.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else I don't want anyone hearing." Jughead mumbles.

"Sure."

~~~~

"I mean at the end of the day it is his life and he should be able to decide what he wants to do." Veronica says bitting her lip.

"But you can't just kill a baby." Betty mumbles.

"Well sorry for not being perfect Christian boy Betty." Jughead snarls.

"Jughead..." Betty looks down.

"How about I just kill myself, isn't that just ten times better." Jughead says throwing his hands in the air.

"Look calm down, I'll take you to the clinic tomorrow." Veronica sighs.

"Yeah whatever." Jughead grabs his bag and leaves the car.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead displays a month and half long if anyone is wondering.

"He's what?" Archie asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, Betty had the same reaction." Veronica says, "But we can't stop him because if things do take a wrong turn I just don't want to be blamed."

"Yeah but all of us are so supportive, I just don't know why he would just." Archie mumbles, a look of worry displayed on his face.

"Maybe he's taking his anger on the baby." Veronica suggests.

"I know he's angry with Jason and his dad but that... this is really confusing me." Archie says still in disbelief of the steps Jughead was taking.

"I'm taking him to the clinic tomorrow and maybe when he hears the heartbeat he realizes what he is doing."

~~~~

"Okay, the doctor is just going to a normal sonogram so there will be no complications in the procedure." The nurse hands him a gown. "And then you can change into this."

"Okay." Jughead mumbles placing the gown next to him. He takes his flannel and jacket off, Veronica giving him a sympathetic look.

Dr. Sharon walks in and shakes his hand, "Alright just lift your shirt, and once again the jel will be cold."

Jughead lifts up his shirt, and stares at the black screen, Veronica felt a pang her chest. A child was going to die.

"Alright, the jellybean sized dot is your baby, it seems to be now growing normally for a male. And this is your baby's heart beat." She presses a button and a sound fills the room.

Jughead's couldn't believe that was a baby's heart beat. The baby had a heart beat and he was going to end it. A jellybean, just like his sister, what if he mother aborted her? Veronica had tears in her eyes, but quickly blinks them away. 

"The baby has a heart?" He asks the doctor.

"You are one month and a half long so yes the baby has a heart." Dr. Sharon answers giving him a napkin to wipe the jel off.

"If I abort the baby I'm taking away its heartbeat?"

"As much as I hate to say it; yes." She gives him a look.

"I don't wanna do it." Jughead says grabbing Veronica's hand.

"That's alright Jug we'll just go home." Veronica says in a soft tone.

"It's okay people change their minds all the time, now just make sure you are taking vitamins." Dr. Sharon gives him a pat on the back.

~~~~

"Do you even know how you can be pregnant?" Kevin asks in Health class.

"I was born with a womb." Jughead says, "Some other werid science, I really don't feel like explaining."

"Oh." He goes back to taking notes. "I didn't tell Joaquin if you were wondering."

"Thanks."

~~~~

"Hey Jughead." Archie gives him a sympathetic look.

"I didn't do it if that's why you're talking to me." Jughead mumbles doing his English homework.

"Jughead, I'm just trying to talk to you." Archie mumbles with a hint of mad voice.

"And I don't want to talk to you." He says.

"Honestly Jughead I really understand why anyone is helping you, your such a asshole." Archie snaps.

Jughead looks up and gives him a look, "Are you done?"

"Yeah whatever." Archie shrugs and walks off to his 'friends' on the football team.

Jughead felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, a crunch. A feeling he felt when his mom left him and never came back. He wanted to call Archie and come back, but he didn't, he couldn't. He blinks back tears, why is he crying?

 

 

"Hey freak." Reggie says bumping into Jughead.

Jughead wraps a arm around his stomach and rolls his eyes before walking away.

"Where are you going Jughead." Cheryl says walking out of nowhere.

Jughead flinches and backs away, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing just thought I'd catch up with some people." She says giving her famous fake smile, "You know some of the Serpents in this school."

"I'm not a serpent Cheryl I just live on the other side." Jughead says, internally rolling his eyes.

"Oh is that? But from what I know your father is the leader of the serpents and well you are his son." She says whipping fake dust off Jughead's jacket.

"Doesn't make me a serpent." Jughead mumbles trying to walk past her.

"Not so fast Jones." She grabs his arm and pulls him back. Cheryl nails dug into his skin, and he was sure by now he was bleeding. "I heard you and my brother did somethings over the summer."

"We hung out. Nothing happened." Jughead mumbles trying not to grimace in pain.

"I'm glad nothing happened because I'll let you know Jughead, my brother and Polly are really happy and expecting a boy. I don't want some serpent ruining it. I promise I will do something worse then some scratches, if anything goes wrong." She says letting go of his arm and pushing him aside.

She walks away the football team following her leaving Jug by himself. He wipes away tears and wraps his arm around the blood.

Why? Why does this always happen to him?


	6. Chapter 6

Jughead quietly sobs into his arms, knowing if he was any louder his father would kill him. He knew he wanted the baby but he couldn't just keep it. He wanted to love his baby. It was his, someone he could call his. Someone who would never leave him.

Blood was still pouring out of his arm, even though he tried his best for it to stop. He grabs some more paper towels and wraps them on his bare arm (he had changed into his father's shirt so blood wouldn't get on his clothes).

"Jughead get the fuck out." FP bangs on the door, making Jughead's heart beat faster than ever.

"2 minutes." He wipes blood away from the sink and wraps more paper towels around his arms and putting his hoodie over it, before quickly opening the door. He avoids his father's eyes and tries to reach his room.

"What happened to your arm?" He asks.

Jughead stops dead in his tracks, "Nothing."

"No something happened." He sounded sober, so Jughead really had no way he could dig out of this.

"I just scraped my shoulder." He lies, still not having the courage to face his father. 

"I'll patch it up, come here." His father motions to the couch, quickly grabbing the first aid kit.

"What?" Jughead was confused, why does his father care?

"Take off that jacket." His father commands, and he does. FP looked at the nail marks, that's not something you get from scraping your shoulder. "What really happened?"

Jughead winces as he takes the napkins off and puts some ointment on the cuts. "Cheryl decided to be real bitch today."

"No cursing your only 15." His father wraps proper bandages around his arm.

'Well wait till you find out I'm pregnant,' Jughead thought.

"Jughead if your getting bullied at school you can just transfer." FP puts away the first aid kit and grabs a glass of milk. "Here have some, just bought, you look you need some."

Jughead grabs the glass and shoot him a thankful smile.

"You know I'm trying to get sober." His father mumbles, "Trying, not successful though."

"Thats okay." Jughead mumbles, a small burst of happiness.

"But Clifford Blossom stopped me on the street today, told me quiet some words."

[Flashback]

FP walks out of the store with a carton of milk and a box of ramen for Jughead. He puts on his helmet when a hand stops him, he turns around only to face Clifford Blossom.

"Fancy seeing you on the other side Blossom." FP scoffs before putting his stuff away.

"I want your son to stay away from Jason." Clifford says with a stern look.

"Yeah like he would even go near to your son." FP rolls his eyes and leans on his motorcycle and crosses his arms.

"Oh you wouldn't like to know what I do." Clifford challenges.

"Oh please I would love to." FP says, how bad could it be?

Clifford shrugs and pulls out some photos. One was Jason and Jug at the river skipping rocks and one was them kissing.

"If you don't know, Jason and Polly are expecting a girl so I don't need your son messing around with their loving relationship." Clifford informs.

"Jughead's just a kid, your son knows better. How about you tell your son to back the fuck off?" FP pushes Clifford and was about to punch him when a serpent stops him.

"You wouldn't want to do that, you have no idea what I can do to Jughead." Clifford threatens before leaving in his Mercedes-Benz.

"Why the fuck did you stop me?" FP yells at Nick, the serpent.

"Remember Jughead?"

And somehow that calmed FP down. He has to get sober for Jughead.

[Flashback Over]

"Yeah and what'd he say?" Jughead ask, his heart once again beating so fast he couldn't breathe.

"Were you and Jason ever doing anything?" FP asks, in the parent voice.

"I mean we hung out, like kissed once but it was never serious." Jughead answers, his eyes trained on his shoes.

"So like you never like fell in love with him?"

Jughead swallow, "No."

"Jughead I'm trying to get sober for you, because I'm done embarrassing you. So tell me this before I find out form Blossom again and I'm embarrassed more than I already am."

"I mean... I don't know..."


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really special in this chapter.
> 
> Just a filler. 
> 
> Leave any ideas in the comments.

[continued from last chapter]

"I mean... I don't know..." Jughead mumbles looking at the ground. 

"Jughead look if you tell me now, I can do something about it. But if you don't this all will become more than just you and Jason's problems. This will be a South Side Serpents and the Blossom problems. When the serpents find out even a scratch Jason gave you they won't be happy." FP explains.

"And why would the Serpents care?"

"Jughead they basically raised you when I was drunk or at work." FP rolls his eyes, "You think those jocks just mysteriously stopped beating you up."

"I mean Archie did..." Jughead trails off knowing that it would take more then Archie to stop that.

"He did nothing." FP says.

"Dad, I really don't have anything to hide from you." Jughead sighs.

~~~~

"Jughead are you a dumbass your father literally gave you a chance to say everything right there and then but you had to lie." Veronica says shaking her head.

"Yeah what was I supposed to tell him? Oh yeah dad I'm pregnant with Jason Blossom's baby." Jughead gives her a look, "He was literally talking about how much he hates the Blossoms." 

"I'm just saying... he really should find out from you, not someone else." Veronica sighs and pulls into the Pops.

"Funny thing, Betty said the same thing." Jughead snorts and hops out no the Range Rover.

"All women think alike, now get whatever you want, I'm paying. Not for you the baby." Veronica says as Jughead opens the door for her.

"Not all me-" Jughead stops talking as soon as he spots his father. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Pop agreed to give me a job here as long as I'm not laying around drunk." FP explains.

Jughead looks at Pop who just him a light smile. "Thanks Pop."

"No problem, did need some extra help." Pop waves it off.

"Want anything to eat?" His father asks taking out a notepad.

Jughead stares at his father for a moment. It had been so long since he had seen FP without his Serpent Kacy on. "I just want some fries."

"Okay, and you Miss Veronica?" FP asks jotting down fries.

"A vanilla milkshake would be fine Mr. Jones." Veronica wore a smile, one that was happy for Jughead.

"Alright you two go sit down, I'll go bring the food." FP says before walking off to the kitchen.

Jughead and Veronica settle down before Veronica speaks, "See your father seems so understanding. I don't know what your so scared of?"

"Yeah he's understanding when he isn't drunk." Jughead snorts, "But I'm happy that he's getting sober."

"You should be." Veronica notices Jughead's face, "Jug you have to give him a second chance. I mean he knows that he's not the best father but at least he's trying... for you."

"Yeah I guess."

~~~~

"Where's Betty?" Jughead asks sitting down on the lunch table.

"Oh no where." Veronica lies.

"You're really bad at lying." Jughead gives her look sipping his milk.

"She just doesn't really wanna... hang out with you since she found out about her sister." Kevin blurts out.

Jughead stops for a second before shrugging, "Knew people didn't stick around when you need them the most."

"Jughead, it's not like she doesn't want to see your face... it's just that she's confused. Your her best friend and then Polly is her sister." Veronica explains.

"I really don't care. People leaving doesn't really hurt after your mom walks out." Jughead mumbles placing a hand over his stomach.

"Jughead, stop being a depressed whore." Kevin says rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Jughead says.

"Guys stop." Veronica says intercepting the two.

~~~~

Jughead tries not to throw up at the sight of the dissected frog, he was partners with Reggie and he did not need for this to stick with him. But he promised himself if he did throw up, he would on Reggie.

"What the is this?" Reggie says pointing at the heart.

"I think it's the heart." Jughead swallow, trying to keep his lunch down. He couldn't hold it in anymore and throws his lunch up on Reggie pants.

"What the hell Jones?!" Reggie exclaims looking at the puke on his jeans.

"Alright Reggie mind the language." Mrs. Brown pushes past the students, she quickly feels Jughead's head. "Go grab some pants Reggie and Jughead go to the nurse you have a fever."

"I'm sorry." Jughead mumbles taking off his beanie, some kids gasp never actually seeing Jughead's hair.

"Stop and go back to your seats." Mrs. Brown says to the kids, "Don't worry about I'll ask the janitor to clean it up. Don't worry about it just go to the nurse."

"Okay." Jughead stuffs his beanie in his pocket and grabs the pass from Mrs. Brown.

 

 

"Well looks like you have a fever Jones." The nurse sends him a look.

Jughead gives her a stupid grin, "Sorry Mrs. Goldberg." Yeah he knew Mrs. Goldberg, stopped by her when the kids gave him a bruise or he didn't have anything to eat.

"Here I'll give you two pills, take one now and then when you go to sleep." She hands him 2 pills in a small zip-lock bag.

"Mr. Weatherbee is gonna think it's drugs, he already picks on him as it is." Jughead jokes grabbing the pills. "Alright thanks Mrs. Goldberg."

"Bye Jug, please take care of yourself," She smiles sadly.

"I will."


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, had a lot of school work. Also a lot of people commented (I deleted them) that my story is unoriginal. So I've been hesitant to write anymore. If the story gets unoriginal, Um comment new ideas instead of being an asshole. Thank you.

Archie gave werid glances to Jughead the next day. Jughead found it odd, maybe he was showing. But again he was only two months and guys aren't supposed to show until 5 months. Maybe he finally wanted to apologize for his stupid mistakes.

At lunch Archie quietly sits next to Jughead, not saying a word. Jughead dint say anything either, he was stubborn and he isn't going to let Archie just come back into his life. Well that is if he is even trying.

"Archie why you sitting will werido?" Reggie asks pushing in between the two.

"He's my friend Reggie we've been through this already." Archie answers, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Chuck interjects.

"Isnt his dad working at Pops or something?" Some irrelevant jock asks.

"Yeah saw him yesterday, finally wasn't drunk." Reggie laughs and gets up. Jughead grabs his plate and gets up, before throwing his food out. "Wonder why Mr. Weatherbee let's you be after all you do have a dead beat dad."

Jughead clenches his fists, that was his father they were talking about.

"What you gonna hit me? I dare you Jones." Reggie taunts.

Jughead was about to punch him bit then he remembers two very important points: one he can't punch for shit and two if Reggie punches him the stomach everything would be over.

"Pussy."

Jughead wanted to come back with some snarky reply but he at the moment had nothing.

~~~~

"Hey Jughead." His father greets as Jughead walks into Pops.

Jughead waves and sits down, he didn't know how to tell his father that he didn't want him working at Pops.

"What's wrong?" FP asks Jughead noticing the fake smile.

"Can't you work somewhere else... maybe on the other side?" Jughead mumbles playing with his hands.

"What why?" To say FP was surprised was the least, he was confused.

"All the kids tease me about it and stuff, I mean you aren't even that old maybe someone will hire you. They are building a new building, and I mean I can ask the Mayor, if she will ever listen to me, to get you a job. And I mean I understand that you're doing this for me but at the same time it's hurting also hurting me, well my non-existent social life at least." Jughead rambles.

FP wore a grimace but nods anyways, "Sure, I understand."

"I'll even ask Archie to ask his dad if you guys can maybe work together again." Jughead adds.

FP only nods and goes back to cleaning the tables.

~~~~

Jughead hops over the rocks, even though he knows that apperently hopping is bad when you're pregnant. He steps off the rocks and knocks on Fred's trailer's door.

Fred opens, for a second he had a surprised look, but it soon turned into a smile. "Hey Jughead I haven't you seen since forever. Here come inside."

"Thanks," Jughead steps in and looks around the small workplace.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Fred asks grabbing a seat for Jughead.

"No, actually I'm here to ask something, it's related to my dad." Jughead explains.

"Jughead if he's hurting you in anyway you tell me, alright." Fred informs with a concern look.

"No no, no," Jughead pauses, "I was just wondering if you can maybe give him a second chance. He really needs a job and he really is trying to get sober."

"That doesn't mean he is sober." Fred points out, "I can't really believe after everything has happened."

Jughead's looks at his shoes before looking right into Fred's eyes, "You said you would always treat me like your own son no matter what happened, right?"

"Of course Jug."

"Then do this one favor me, trust me and give him this job. Even if it's only manual labor," Jughead basically begs.

"Look I'll think about it."

~~~~

"Dad?" Jughead asks as he walks into the trailer. He looks around, everything was mess, his father was probably out with the serpents or something.

He bent down and picks up the bills from the floor, a gas bill, phone bill, rent, and a few other small bills. He started doing the math. 211 dollars all due by the end of the month. How was his father going to get this money? How was he supposed to get all this money from? And with a baby.

He should probably look online for a job or some essay competition. He shakes his head and neatly places them on the coffee table. He grabs a rag and wipes away dried up liquor from the floor.

He places the blanket on the couch before moving on the kitchen.

Finally after 30 minutes he was done with cleaning and his back along with his feet hurt. He had never has so much respect for women. He was only two months and he was tired of doing this. Hopefully it pays off.

Jughead finches when he hears a long bang, he looks up and sees it was his father stumbling into the room. His heart sank to his stomach and he felt sick. His father was finally going to get sober, but then again he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

"Jughead get me a bottle of water huhhhhhhhhhh?" His father slurs out.

Jughead felt his stomach drop, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that is really short but I thought I'd update cause I haven't in a while. Thank you to all my supporters. 

"He came home drunk?" Archie asks again.

"Yes Archie," Jughead answers huffing.

"So your just gonna go back there?" He asks.

"Yes, it's the only place I can call home."

"What about your Mom?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"That's not true you're just lying." Archie says shock.

"Here's my phone, I dare you to call her." Jughead mums giving him his phone.

Archie swallows before pressing the call button.

"Jughead I've told you to not call anymore. Jellybean won't stop asking me and I just don't have the time to deal with you anymore!" Gladys yells into the phone.

"It's Jughead friend Archie not Jughead." Archie says staying strong.

"Well fucking pass the message on." She says before hanging up the phone.

"Okay..." Archie whispers handing Jughead his phone back.

"Told you."

~~~~

"Dad we have to help him, we can't just leave him like that." Archie begs his father the same night during dinner.

"We can't afford it." Fred says rubbing his face.

"I'll work double shifts and after school." He tries compromising.

"Give me one good reason. Archie I care about Jughead also but I just can't."

"He's pregnant, with Jason's baby and if we don't help him then the Blossom's are going to find out and we all know how much power they have."

~~~~

"Boss someone is here for you." A serpent says to FP with Fred following him.

"Fred, what do I own to this visit?" FP says taking a swing from his flask.

"Put the flask down," Fred says grabbing the flask, "You own me a dinner with Jughead."

"I don't have the time, I've got to find a job. I have hospital bills to pay." FP shakes his head.

"I'll help, just come over at 6 tomorrow with Jughead." Fred says, "Who's hospital bills are you paying anyways?"

Free knew for sure it wasn't Jughead's.

"Gladys, she's fucking pregnant again." FP says rubbing his eyes.

"You two haven't seen each other for years." Fred says.

"We met up to talk about the custody thing 3 months ago and we both got drunk." FP explains, "I can't deal with another baby."

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, somewhere where we have privacy."

~~~~

Jughead places a hand over his now 2 month baby bump, it wasn't really a bump but it just made him feel better calling it a bump. Even though life wasn't the best he had high hopes for his baby. He promised himself that his baby would have everything he didn't have.

But how is the baby going to have 2 parents? Jason was obviously out of the picture, so it was Jughead for now.

"Jughead get ready, we have a dinner party to go to." FP says walking into his room.

Jughead quickly moves his hand and nods, "Where are we going?"

"Archie's." FP answers before leaving the room.

Jughead heart raced, what Archie told Fred? Everything Jughead worked for would be ruined, his father would make him get an abortion. He can't let that happen.

"Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts." Jughead mumbles to himself. "Happy thoughts."

~~~~

"Hey Fred, Archie." FP waves taking off his jacket.

"Hello Mr. Andrews." Jughead mumbles not looking up.

"Jughead look up when you're talking." FP scolds.

"Don't worry Archie does that all the time. Let's go to the backyard and have a talk." Fred says leading FP to the back.

"Did you tell your Dad?" Was the first thing Jughead asked Archie as soon as their fathers' were out of sight.

"Jughead he won't tell you Dad." Archie blurts.

"You told him?!" Jughead whisper-yells.


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter, thinking of ideas.
> 
> Jughead and Archie get closer.

"So how's school been Archie?" FP asks.

"It's being good, I'm the captain of the football team now." Archie answers looking up from his plate of food.

"Isn't that nice, maybe you should try something like that Jughead." FP says giving Jughead a look.

"I write for the Blue and Gold, you already know that Dad." Jughead mumbles looking down on his hands.

"Anyways, you heard Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper are having a baby together?" Fred asks quickly changing the subject.

"Poor girl, who would want to carry a Blossom's demon child." FP says almost with a snarl.

"And what if that was our Jellybean or Jughead?" Fred presses.

"Well I would tell them to get an abortion," FP answers not even thinking twice.

Jughead tenses, his hands began to shake, and his vision become blurry.

"What if they kept the child?" Fred asks glancing at Jughead.

"What's up with these stupid questions anyways?" FP asks shaking his head.

"Can I be excused?" Jughead asks quickly getting up.

"Sure." Fred answers noticing the sweat dripping down the poor boy's face.

Jughead quickly runs to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He slides down and hugs his knees. He tries to clam his nerves but nothing was working.

"Jug?" Archie asks knocking on the door. "Hey let me in, I promise I'll help."

Jughead thinks for a split second before opening the door and meeting the eyes of Archie. Archie immediately hugs him and rubs his back.

"It's going to okay. I promise nothing will happen to that baby as long as I'm alive."

 

 

 

  
"We should get going now," FP says glancing at the clock.

"Alright, sure you don't want the left overs?" Fred asks.

"No, Jughead hurry up." FP scolds.

"Sorry," Jughead mumbles quickly sliding on his shoes.

"See you at school Jug," Archie waves as the father and son get into the car.

After they watch the car disappear, Fred turns to Archie. "FP isn't going to like it when he finds out."

Archie sends his father a look, "There's got to be a way we can help him."

"Archie sometimes you just can't help people. Maybe Jughead should re-think keeping the baby, you and I both know what the Blossom's and FP is capable of doing."

~~~~

"You seemed off tonight, didn't even eat," FP comments.

"I just don't feel good," Jughead lies.

"Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"No, I think I'll be fine."

"You've been gaining weight." FP points out.

Jughead's heart races, "Yeah I've got to cut off the junk food."

"No it's good, at least you won't be lookin like a twig." FP jokes.

"Yeah," Jughead fakes a laugh.

"You know you can tell me anything." FP says.

"I know."

"Even if it's regarding to your sexuality and that kind of stuff."

"I know."

"I'm talking about you and Jason, Jughead take a hint," FP slams his hands on the steering wheel.

"Me and Jason... we were just fooling around... it was never anything serious. I promise." Jughead says placing a hand his heart, trying to calm his nerves.

"Jughead, I don't know how much I can stress this on you... Blossom's are powerful people, I can't loose you too."

Jughead had never seen his father actually show emotion, he felt himself tear up. His father expects so much from him, and he's going to ruin it all.

~~~~

Jughead neatly places the newest ultrasound under his pillow, he was 3 months along and things were only getting worse. He had been invited to a baby shower... for Polly and Jason's baby boy. Archie told him he should stay home, but something in Jughead wanted to see Jason. Morning sickness wasn't going away, and he was only getting bigger.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he wears a loose blue flannel and throws on a black denim jacket. He decides not to wear his beanie and grabs his phone before leaving the trailer.

 

 

 

 

  
Jughead knocks on the Cooper's door, Archie by his side. Betty opens the door with a bright smile and let's them enter.

"You guys can just hang out in my room if there is any smile." Betty offers sending Jughead a look.

Jughead sucks in before sending her the fakest smile in history, "I don't have a problem hanging out here."

"Are you sure?" Archie asks looking at Jason.

"Yeah, why not?" Jughead grabs Archie's hand and leads him to free seats.

If only he noticed how Archie's breath hitched and his heart raced when Jughead touched his hand.

"Oh hey Jughead," Polly waves the two over.

"Hey Polly." Jughead says giving her a quickly hug, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Look at you two. I remember when I left, both of you looked like little twigs and now look. Isn't that right, Jason?" Polly says excitement clear I'm her voice.

"Yeah, I remember as if it was yesterday." Jason says holding Polly close only to hurt Jughead.

"Why don't you two get something to eat? Or maybe hang out in Betty's too, it is only women here," Polly offers.

"We'll just go to Betty's room, thanks Polly and congrats," Archie answers before Jughead could say anything.

He leads Jughead to Betty's room and Archie quickly closes the door behind them.

"Great now I'm stuck here." Jughead mumbles laying down in Betty's bed.

"It's better then seeing Jason eye balling you every 5 seconds." Archie mumbles.

"And how does that affect you Andrews?" Jughead asks taking off his jacket.

"Because I'm your friend Jug, I promised to take care of you and the baby," Archie mumbles.

Jughead presses his lips together before sighing, "Thanks Arch, it means a lot."

And the two made eye contact, both unknown to the fact that they loved each other so much. Both weren't aware of what the future held for them. Let's just hope it's the best.

Wouldn't like to see Jughead get hurt, now would we?


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BEFORE YOU SKIP THIS THINKING IT'S THE SAME CHAPTER IT NOT. I MADE MAJOR EDITS TO THIS SO READ IT!

Jason grabs Jughead by the hand and pushes him into the bathroom. He gives him a smile, the same smile that started it all. Jughead stares into them, falling in love all over again.

Jason places his lips onto Jughead's neck, "Hey."

"Jason get the fuck off me," Jug pushes him with all his strength.

"Ssh, we don't want anyone hearing anything now would we?" He says with a soft smirk.

"What do you want?" Jughead asks rolling his eyes.

"Wanna hang out?" Jason winks, holding Jughead in place with a strong grip on his wrist.

Jughead tries to free himself from the painful grip, "Your father has already embarrassed my father enough."

"Why can't we be together?"

"Your a little north side bitch and I'm the son of a Southside Serpent."

"Let's not let this come in between us."

"And the fact that Polly is pregnant," Jughead points out, and me.

"Oh please she's not fucking fun." Jason groans, "I hate pretending to love her."

Jughead felt his heart drop, Jason was heartless, he didn't care about anyone but himself. He didn't care that Polly was carrying his babies, he only wanted her for the sex. He only wanted Jughead for the sex.

"You're an asshole," Jughead says.

Jason let's go and Jughead rubs his sore wrist, "Fine. But this isn't the end of this. Remember that Jones."

He gives one last wink and walks out the bathroom, with the same innocent smile. Jughead pulls his sleeve down and walks to Betty's room. He falls into Archie's arms and hugs him tight.

Archie didn't question it, just held his Jug close.

~~~~

"Thanks for walking me home," Jughead says as they walk down the familiar road.

"No problem. Plus it's my job to protect you and the baby, and I heard the Ghoulies wanted to get a hand on you so I was all like 'I will protect him.'" Archie rambles.

Jughead let's out a small laugh, "That's so nice of you Arch."

"I know," He gives Jughead a stupid grin, "Now do you want to tell me why you were crying?"

"Stupid pregnancy harmones," Jug lies straight through his teeth.

"Oh," Archie says not believing one bit.

"Well here is my home, thanks for walking me here." Jughead says.

"No problem," Archie replies.

"Wait here, I'll see if you can come over." Jughead instructs before opening the door.

He say his father sitting on the kitchen table, head in his hands. His heart dropped to his stomach as he say the ultrasound pictures, his father found out.

"Jughead what are these?" FP asks trying to keep his cool.

"I don't know," Jughead lies.

"Stop lieing to me Jughead, for once stop fucking lieing to me!" FP slams his fist on the table making Jug flinch back.

Tears threatened to fall, "I'm having a baby."

FP's face fell, "I knew you were special but I didn't you fucking dumb enough to do something without protection."

"Dad, it wasn't my fault, it happened during the summer and I- I was just being dumb." Jughead cries as his father gets up.

"Who's baby is it?" 

Jughead takes a shaky breath, "Jason Blossom." 

"Jughead... for fuck's sake!" FP slams his hands on the table.

"Please don't be mad," Jughead sounded like a child who had just been caught doing something wrong.

FP takes a deep breath, "Just go to your room, I have to make some calls."

"For what?" Jughead mumbles sniffling placing a hand on his stomach.

"For you to get an abortion." FP answers putting on his jacket.

"No," Jughead wraps his arms around his stomach, "I'm not killing the baby."

"If you don't kill that darn baby Jughead, Clifford is going to kill you. And I promise when things go that far it's going to be a South Side vs North Side."

"He's not going to find out."

"He is, he's going to find out. I know that for a fact."

"Dad please," Jughead begs his father. "Please."

"Jughead... I..." FP pauses. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't, and soon there will be a little baby running around and we're going to look back and thing what if I had killed the little ball of sunshine." Jughead cries, "I just... I'm so scared sometimes, but I put my fear aside and I think maybe this baby will be worth it."

"Jug..." FP tears up but quickly blinks them back. He hugs Jughead and hold his son in his arms. It's so hard to think that his kid was having a kid. And even though he didn't like it, he had to support Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay again, I made MAJOR edits to the second half of the chapter to read that because otherwise the story won't make sense. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 10

After Archie decided to leave and an hour of crying, Jughead finally gave up and fell asleep on the couch. FP watched from afar, his head had started hurting from all the stress. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted Jughead to be happy but he also wanted Jughead to be safe. Who was he lying to? Being the son of the South Side Serpents put Jughead in the line of danger anyways.

 

FP decided to call up Gladys and ask her about the baby. 

 

"Hey," FP mumbles trying to be quiet. 

 

"Hey, I did it today," Gladys says with a shake in her voice. 

 

"Did what?" FP asks. 

 

"I got an abortion today." 

 

"What?" 

 

"FP you and I both know that we couldn't take care of that baby."

 

"Yeah but..." He trails off hearing Jughead's footsteps. "I've got to go."

 

Jughead yawns as he walks into the kitchen and grabs a slice of cold pizza. The both don't say a word, they didn't know what to say. So Jughead just walks away to his small room. FP felt as if he should go ask Jughead if he was okay but he didn't have the courage to.

 

Meanwhile in his room Jughead was strolling on Instagram when he sees a few posts from Polly. They were all of her and Jason from the baby shower. They were so happy and it made Jughead sick to the stomach. Jason was a monster, how could he do that to her? How could he do this to him?

 

Jughead felt tears rise to his eyes, he doesn't know why. It's not like he cares about Jason or anything. He bits his lip and checks messages from Veronica.

 

[from Veronica] take your vitamins

 

[from Veronica] also movie night at my place at 6

 

Jughead checks the time, it was 5:30, he might as well should. He grabs his vitamins and pops all of them in his mouth. He grabs his jacket and shoes before heading to the living room.

 

"Where are you going?" His father asks looking away from the TV.

 

"To Veronica's," Jughead answers fixing his hat.

 

"Alright, but call me when you're leaving, I'll pick you up." FP says.

 

"No, I can walk," Jughead mumbles.

 

"No I'm going to pick you up, don't argue with me."

 

Jughead doesn't reply and heads out slamming the door behind him. Who does his father think he is? He can't just all of sudden come into his life and start caring again. First he fucks up on being sober and now he won't even let Jughead live his life.

 

~~~~

 

"Hello Mrs. Lodge." Jughead mumbles as Veronica's mother opens the door for him.

 

"Hello Jughead, how are you feeling? Veronica told me." She asks giving him a sympathetic smile.

 

"I'm feeling very well, thanks for asking." Jughead gives her a bitter smile and walks over to the gang.

 

"Hey Jug," Archie mumbles not looking up from his phone.

 

"Hey guys," Jughead mumbles sitting next to Veronica.

 

"Hey Jughead, want me to get anything?" Veronica asks.

 

"No thanks, not really hungry." Jughead lies.

 

"You're obviously lying to me, I'll get you some classic chocolate and popcorn for the movie." Veronica gets up and leaves the room.

 

Betty and Kevin still weren't here so it was just Archie and Jughead left.

 

"I heard everything that went down with your dad." Archie mumbles.

 

"Yeah, he's trying his best to be normal about it." Jughead snorts.

 

"Then that's good, he didn't kick you out or something." Archie says.

 

"Yeah..." Jughead trials off.

 

"Here," Veronica says handing Jughead his food. "What were you two talking about?"

 

"My Dad found out," Jughead answers fiddling with his fingers.

 

"What?" Betty says walking into the room. "What did he say?"

 

"Why do you care Betty?" Jughead snaps giving her a glare.

 

"Because I'm still your friend Jughead." Betty says giving him a look.

 

"Oh sure you are," Jughead rolls his eyes.

 

"Honestly Jughead you're such an asshole," Betty rolls her eyes and sits as far away from Jughead as she could.

 

"Yeah I'm the asshole," Jughead returns the favor.

 

"Guy, stop fighting." Archie says giving the two a parent look.

 

"I just can't believe you would just pretend to be there for me and then just fucking leave," Jughead argues.

 

"I didn't pretend, I actually care you just need to understand that I also need to support my sister." Betty fires back.

 

"And I don't give shit, I really don't but not talking to me for a week without any explanation was a asshole move Betty."

 

"I was confused, okay," Betty gives up and looks at her hands.

 

"Just... don't talk to me." Jughead says ending the conversation.

 

"Okay... things just got really tense." Veronica lets out an awkward laugh.

 

Jughead doesn't say anything, just lays his head on Archie's shoulder. If only he noticed the way Archie's heartbeat spiked. 


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is 14 weeks pregnant.

Jughead didn't pay attention to the movie at all, he just layed his head on Archie's shoulder and day dreamed. Halfway through the movie he realized his head getting lighter and vision was getting blurry. Then it hit Jughead, he hadn't taken him any of his vitiams at all. What would he do now?

 

Jughead quietly gets up and looks around at everyone's sleeping forms. He tip toes out and says goodbye to Veronica's mother before leaving. He calls his father but he didn't pick up. Jughead sighs, of course.

 

"Mr. Jones," Veronica's father, Hernim, says walking in the building. "Leaving already?"

 

"Yeah, I just remembered I've got something to," Jughead mumbles.

 

"Well do you want a ride? I can drop you off." The man offers.

 

"No, it's fine." Jughead says quickly biding goodbyes, and walking out to the streets of Riverdale.

 

Jughead quietly walks, and as soon as he hit the other side of the tracks his heart dropped. He felt as if something was going to happen. So he tries his best to hurry up, and he heard footsteps behind him. But he didn't look back.

 

Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back. Run. Run. Run.

 

"Jughead?" His Dad mumbles behind him.

 

He let's out a breath of relief and turn out pulling his father into a hug. "Dad, I thought I was going to die."

 

"No, you're not dying so quick. I told you to call me." FP says rubbing Jughead's back.

 

"I did and you didn't pick," Jughead says defending himself.

 

"I think I left it in the trailer. Hey, what's the time?" FP asks grabbing his wallet.

 

"It's 10 minutes away from 7." Jughead answers.

 

"Let's go to Pops after grabbing me phone." FP says clapping his hand on Jughead back.

 

"Okay."

 

~~~~

 

Jughead quickly pops the 4 pills in his mouth and chugs them down with water.

 

"You ready to go?" His father asks coming into his room.

 

"Yeah," Jughead answers. In a attempt to stuff his pocket with the keys and picture of a sonogram falls put.

 

FP picks it up before Jughead could, "What this?" FP wasn't stupid, he knew what it was but he wanted to hear it from Jughead.

 

"It's sonogram, the first time I found out," Jughead explains.

 

"Oh," FP mumbles.

 

"Yeah..." Jughead trails off and looks down.

 

"Let's go," FP says breaking the silence.

 

Jughead follows his father out of the trailer and stuff his hands in his pockets.

 

~~~~

 

"Hey, Jug... and FP." Pop greats the father rand son duo as they walked in the chocolate shop.

 

"Hey, just the regular times 2." Jughead says sitting across from his father.

 

"Coming right up," Pop says walking into the kitchen.

 

"So what's the plan after?" FP asks Jughead.

 

"Plan for what?" Jughead mumbles.

 

"After you have the baby."

 

"Well... I don't know... I was just so wrapped up on what to do now I didn't think of a plan." Jughead answers playing with his hands.

 

"Oh, well um you obviously you do need to finish school, so we'll you can take off the last two months since the baby, most likely will be due around April. And then when you go back to school I can stay back with the baby during school hours and go to work when you come back." FP says writing something down on a paper.

 

"Yeah, and for now I can find a job and when I'm around 6 months I can quit. It'll just help save up with basic baby needs." Jughead offers.

 

"I-" FP gets cut off by someone entering Pops.

 

"Hello Pop," Jason's voice makes Jughead freeze.

 

"Can we just have 2 chocolate milkshakes," Polly adds.

 

"Sure, be right up," Pop says before handing Jughead and his father their order.

 

"Oh hey Mr. Jones," Polly greets.

 

"Hi Polly," FP says giving Jason a dangerous look.

 

"Hey Jughead," Jason smirks.

 

"Hi," Jughead mumbles looking down at the table.

 

"Do you mind us sitting down?" Jason asks.

 

"No, of course not." FP grits through his teeth.

 

Jason smirks and sits next to Jughead while Polly sits next to him. Polly starts asking FP about Jellybean distracting him away from Jughead and Jason. Jason places a hand on Jughead's thighs. Jughead sends his father a look with pleading eyes.

 

"So, how's the Blue and Gold going?" Jason asks Jughead, his hand still on Jughead's thigh.

 

"Fine," Jughead makes to croak out.

 

"Nice," Jason nods.

 

"Jughead your food is ready," Pop says placing the bag on the counter.

 

Jughead silently thanks God and hops out of his seat to grab the food. "Let's go Dad."

 

"Alright bye Polly, tell Alice congrats." FP says before following Jughead outside. Jughead tried rushing away but FP catches up. "Hey? Where you running off to? Did he do anything to you?"

 

"No," Jughead lies thickly swallowing.

 

"If he did-" FP gets cut off by Jug.

 

"Dad I'm fine," Jughead mumbles.

 

But Jughead wasn't fine, he was far from fine. His heart was racing and he felt as if he was going to pass out any second.

 

_**[from Veronica] u okay, you left without saying anything** _


	14. Chapter 12

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. Sharon says walking in.

 

"Morning sickness is only getting worse," Jughead answers truthfully, rubbing his eyes. It was 9 in the morning and he just wanted to be in bed snuggled with a pillow.

 

"Ah, I can prescribe you pills but there's nothing I can really do about that," Dr. Sharon says giving him a sympathetic smile. "Are you here alone today?"

 

"No, my Dad is actually waiting outside," Jughead answers tugging on his sleeves.

 

"Oh," She looked surprised but quickly regains herself. "Is he going to be coming inside?"

 

"No," Jughead mumbles. "Can we hurry this up a little I have a job interview right after this, so yeah..."

 

"Sure," She quickly grabs the cold gel and squirts it onto Jughead's stomach.

 

A few moments later she notices something different, two small bodies instead of one. Jughead was having twins.

 

"Congratulations Jughead you're having two babies." Dr. Sharon says printing out 4 pictures.

 

"Wait, what?" Jughead asks his heart racing in fear with a hint of excitement.

 

"You're expecting twins." Dr. Sharon repeats.

 

~~~~

 

Jughead feels his legs shake as he walks up to his father's truck. He was having twins. Two small people who were going to depend on him, two people who couldn't just push away.

 

"How did things go?" FP asks as Jughead closes the truck's door.

 

"I'm having twins," Jughead mumbles.

 

"What?" FP asks mouth wide open.

 

"Yeah, I had the same reaction," Jughead snorts.

 

"I... uh don't know... what to say," FP says.

 

"You don't have to say anything."

 

~~~~

 

"I'm so happy for you Jug," Archie says pulling Jughead into a tight embrace.

 

"Thanks Arch, I'm really excited and scared." Jughead says pulling back.

 

"I am so going to spoil the two with matching baby clothes!" Veronica sequels doing a little dance.

 

"Thanks Ronnie," Jughead smiles wide.

 

"Congrats Jughead." Kevin says giving him a small smile.

 

Betty just gives him a small smile, "I'm happy for you."

 

"Thanks Betty," His smile drops when he notices Betty's tone.

 

"I actually have to go with Polly to her ultrasound so I'll just be leaving," Betty mumbles before grabbing her stuff and rushing out of the Blue and Gold office. Kevin following behind her to make sure she was okay. 

 

"I'm guessing she isn't the happiest," Jughead mumbles to himself.

 

"I'm sure she's fine," Veronica lies.

 

"I should head home now, I have to take vitiams and my father now actually cares what time I show up at home." Jughead says putting on his jacket and grabbing his bag.

 

"Hey I'll drop you off," Archie says rushing behind Jughead with his stuff.

 

"You sure?" Jughead asks.

 

"Postive." Archie syas grinning widely.

 

As the two headed down the road to the tracks Archie starts questing Jughead about Jason.

 

"Why did you even like do it with him?" Archie asks.

 

"He played mind games, he made me feel wanted when no one else did." Jughead answers, his heart slowly sinking to his stomach.

 

"Oh, you wanna know why I dipped on the road trip?"

 

"Yeah, of course I fucking want to know."

 

"I was making out with Ms. Grundy."

 

Jughead pushes Archie away, "What the hell Archie!"

 

"Yeah! I know, guess I was just fooling around and being dumb."

 

"You're lucky she left because if someone would have found out... well you know."

 

"Yeah..." Archie trials off, "You know there's someone I like right now."

 

"Who's the lucky girl?" Jughead asks as they near the trailer.

 

Lucky boy, Archie wanted to correct but just leaves it. "I'll tell you later."

 

"Fine Archie Andrews then I won't pressure you. I usually would but right I am way to tired and hungry to. So bye and have a very nice day."

 

"Bye, Jug."

 

~~~~

 

"It's your birthday next week, what do you want?" FP asks as the two sat down for dinner.

 

"Nothing really, but I'll accept anything from the babies." Jughead answers grabbing a slice of pizza.

 

"I can believe that you're having a kid and you're barely 16," FP mumbles rubbing his face.

 

"Things don't always go as planned..." Jughead trials off.

 

The two sat in silence.

 

~~~~

 

"Congratulations Mr. Jones you've got the job," The manager of the small deli says.

 

"Thank you, it means a lot." Jughead says shaking his hand.

 

"You can start now if you want just make sure to punch in and out." The man explains before leaving Jughead alone at the counter.

 

Jughead punches in and goes to stand behind the counter. That's all he had to do, just stand behind a counter and get payed 15 dollars an hour. Didn't seem bad now did it?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few Ghoulies walk in and give Jughead a werid look but be ignores them. What were they going to do to him anyways? Jingle Jangle him to death? Okay that sounds really bad if he thinks about it.

 

"How much is this for?" A man, maybe in his late 20s asked Jughead way to close to the counter.

 

"It has a label that reads the price," Jughead says putting on his best bitch face.

 

"I know, just wanted to hear it from you lips," The man says sending him a wink.

 

As bad as Jughead wanted to punch him in the face he instead grabs the bag of chips, "A dollar and 25 cents."

 

"Thanks," When grabbing the bag back he grabs onto Jughead's hand and pulls him forward. Jughead instantly covers his stomach and make sure that he didn't hit it.

 

"Alex, leave him alone. He's FP's kid and I can assure FP and the Serpents won't leave you alone even if there's a little mark on the kid." A Ghoulie says grabbing "Alex" by the jacket and pulling him back.

 

"Whatever," He throws a dollar and some change on the counter before leaving.

 

Nevermore working at a deli on the South Side wasn't the safest. 

 

 


	15. Chapter 13

[Jughead is 3 months pregnant]

[I know that you can't find the baby's gender when you're that early but let's just pretend that we can]

"Do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Sharon asks.

"Um it's my birthday so sure," Jughead says shrugging.

"Why don't you do a gender reveal then, like pop a ballon or something," She suggests.

"I mean... my friend Veronica is outside so you can tell her and then she can play things and what not," Jughead mumbles wiping the gel off his stomach and sitting up.

"Sure."

~~~~

FP scrolled around the thrift shop, the one Jughead always stopped by. There's got to something Jughead would like from here for his birthday. FP knows he asked something for the babies but he knew that everyone else would get him that stuff. He knew he couldn't afford anything near what Veronica, Betty, Fred, and Archie would get him.

He stopped by the lady who owned the place, "Hey my son Jughead stops here all the time. I was wondering if you know what he may like for his birthday." FP felt pathetic, he was asking a random lady thus question.

"Tall kid with the beanie?" The lady asks, FP nods. "Usually the Jean jackets, flannels, and our S shirts. But I'm sure he'll like a snake, after all he is your son."

She sends him a dirty look before counter before leaving to the counter. FP shakes his head and heads towards the men's section.

~~~~

"Happy Birthday Jughead!" Veronica squeals hugging Jughead.

"Thanks V," Jughead mumbles.

"Well I was thinking Archie's place?" Veronica says as they walked to Jughead's locker.

"Actually I was just thinking of you guys coming over to my place, my Dad's gonna pretty bummed out if I'm not home. He was gonna get a cake and everything." Jughead says, and frowns when he sees Veronica frowning.

"I... isn't your Dad going to have a problem with us?" Veronica asks, "Like it's pretty dangerous for us to be at the South Side."

"How about I pick you guys up from Archie's house? No one will say anything to me anyways," Jughead suggests.

"And how do you know that?"

"There are some perks of being FP's son," Jughead smirks with a light shrug.

~~~~

"My dad said he'll just drop us off," Archie says as the pair entered the lunch room.

"Cool, less walking for me," Jughead mumbles. He sees Cheryl walking towards them from the concert corner of his eye and groans.

"Hello Archie and you," Cheryl says basically spitting venom towards him.

"Hey Cheryl," Archie greets with a fake smile.

Jughead crosses his arms and leans back on the wall, ready to watch a hissy fit from Cheryl.

"I heard you're the captain of the football team and I just wanted to say that we're all counting on you to fulfill JJ's legacy," Cheryl says her eyes getting darker with every word.

"What legacy?" Jughead snickers to himself.

"His football and academic legacy Jughead. Unlike you he'll be remembered by these people for years. Have you thought about that if you die literally no one would care. You're just some South Side Serpent whore we have to deal with, okay. Okay. Now get the fuck away from my face, " Cheryl spits out stepping on Jughead's foot with her heel.

"What the hell Cheryl?" Archie says pulling her away.

"Whatever," Cheryl turns around and walks away.

~~~~

"So Tall Boy dropped off a cake, you don't have to like cut or anything like that. I know that you don't like parties and stuff," FP says pointing to the box in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jughead mumbles sitting down a chair. "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah Jug," FP answers taking off his jacket.

"I uh really appreciate you doing this for me and Jellybean, you getting sober and stuff," Jughead mumbles fiddling with his beanie.

"Jughead I... yeah, thought I'd step up to the whole father figure and everything," FP says trying his best to lighten the mood.

~~~~

"I've got the balloon, cribs, baby clothes, clothes from Jug, some more baby stuff and uh some homemade lasagna." Veronica says counting off the things in Fred's truck.

"Uh I got some diapers," Betty mumbles placing them with the other stuff.

"Uh same," Kevin says. 

"I got Jughead a locket, it's empty I wanted him to put the twins' pictures in it." Archie says holding up a small box.

"We ready to go?" Fred says staring the truck.

"Yup."

~~~~

"Hey guys," Jughead mumbles opening the door.

"Hey Jug, Archie and his Dad are just getting the gifts from the trunk," Veronica says giving Jughead a hug. "And I've the ballon."

"Thanks, hey Bet," Jughead says giving her an awkward hug.

"Hey," Betty mumbles.

 

 

 

After a 15 minutes of getting everything in the trailer everyone sat around the "living room."

"You excited," Veronica says doing a little clap.

"Yeah and scared," Jughead mumbles before popping the balloon.

Blue sparkles and power falls all over the floor and Jughead looks at his father with a shocked look. He smiles wide before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm having boys."

~~~~

"You seemed a little werid in there," Fred says to FP outside.

"Yeah I was just thinking about how the hell are we going to fit two boys in that small trailer. I already have to sleep on the couch, and Jughead's room is smaller than a laundry room," FP mumbles.

"How much money you got in the bank?" Fred asks.

"About 100k," FP shrugs.

"How the hell do you have so much money?" Fred says shocked.

"Doing drab races with the Ghoulies make you some money. They'll drop 100k on one race if they want to just to protect their fucking egos," FP snarls.

"You're not dealing drugs or anything, right?"

"No."

"Good, a 3 bed room flat here is about 1000 a month, not bad. So we've obviously got the baby stuff ready. I'll give you a job and everything will be fine."


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter as I promised.
> 
> Feel free to comment any suggestions or chapter ideas for this book! Thanks!

[I'm doing a time skip because nothing really happens in between month 3 to 5]

[also Jughead is close to the Serpents but it isn't one. He basically knows all of them and they kind of protect him] 

2 months for Jughead flew by, nothing happened, he started developing a baby bump but it was easy to hide under clothing. School wasn't a problem for him these days since no one really noticed him. His father and him had moved into a bigger apartment, closer to the North Side but still on the South Side. He wondered where father was getting all the money from but didn't bother asking since FP seemed so happy about everything.  He still got cat called by the Ghoulies but he could deal with just a little bit of bitterness. 

~~~~

"That will be 10 dollars and 23 cents," Jughead says handing packing the bag full of groceries. 

"How about I pay some other way," The man whispers into Jughead's ear.

Jughead rolled his eyes, "Just give me the money.

"Alright pretty boy no need to get feisty," The man says throwing the money at him.

Jughead slams the bag in his hands and puts the money in the register. These Ghoulies were were really starting to annoy him. Did they know when to just back off? For God's sake he was a 16 year old.

"You can go home now Jughead," Louis, his boss, says.

"But my shifts not over," Jughead mumbles.

"I know but I've decided to take the rest of the day off." He says giving the boy a small smile, "You're probably tired anyways."

"Oh okay," Jughead says putting on his jacket. He punches out when Louis stops him and hands me his check.

"There's a 100 dollar bonus, for the holidays," Louis explains.

Jughead looks at the big number on his check and back at Louis, "Are you sure Mr. Tomlinson I mean you and your husband did just have a baby and stuff?"

"Yeah I'm sure, my husband got a well paying job in NYC and well I got a good acting gig in this show there so yeah things are working out," Louis explains.

"Oh so what are you gonna do with the shop?"

"Probably gonna sell it."

"Oh," Jughead mumbles, what was he going to do now?

"Don't worry we're leaving after this summer so you've got a couple of months," Louis says patting the boy on the shoulder.

~~~~

Jughead calmed down as he inhaled the familiar scent of the Whyte Wrym, he didn't know why but he always felt nervous when he was out on the streets as if someone was watching him. He goes to sits next to next Toni, the two had gotten closer after started dropping by the bar more often. He knew he could trust her, even though he only knew her for 2 months and she didn't know about the twins. But he had a feeling, and he could spot fake people in seconds after what happened with Betty.

Speaking of Betty the two haven't talked since his birthday. They didn't even bother exchanging a hello when passing by each other. Polly was getting closer to her due date meaning Jughead was closer to his breaking point. She was having Jason's baby girl and Jason wanted that, Jason doesn't want his twins. Whenever he thought about anything Jason related he felt as if he was being stabbed in the heart multiple times.

"Hey Jug," Toni says snapping the raven haired boy out of his thoughts.

"Hey," Jughead says giving her a small smile.

"You're here early?" Toni says before calling Sweet Boy over.

"Got off early," Jughead answers.

"Hey Toni... Jughead," Sweet Pea says with a straight face.

"Lighten up and go grab me a pack of cigarettes," Toni says patting Sweet Pea on back.

"Does he not like me or something?" Jughead asks zipping up his jacket to cover his bump.

"I mean I don't really know, I heard that he's all pissed off about the fact that you're getting more involved in the Serpents business," Toni answers.

"Why? I mean I'm only helping you guys," Jughead says with a confused expression.

"I mean you do hang around the North Side a lot," Toni says with a shrug.

"Yeah because I go to school there and I have like friends. Plus why would I want to back stab my own father?"

"We all know about how you didn't even talk to each other after your mom left."

"Yeah but it's pretty darn obvious that we're fine," Jughead says rolling his eyes. "I was just here to tell my Dad something but I guess I'll just fucking leave."

"Jughead..." Toni tries to stop Jughead as he walks out the bar.

 

 

 

Jughead walked down the familiar road, hands stuffed in pockets and head up high. His father told him that the number one rule to walking alone was to not look scared, so he was going to keep his head up high and pretend that his heart wasn't going to beat out of chest. He wasn't always this scared of walking alone, for God's sake he lived alone, but ever since he found out he was pregnant things have changed for him. He's more cautious, always on the edge of his seat.

"Looking good," The same man from earlier that day cat called.

Jughead kept walking put his hand on the switchblade he carried.

"Why so stubborn?" The man grabs him by the waist and pulls Jughead around to face him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jughead yells trying to get the man off of himself.

"Shut up!" The man covers Jughead's mouth with his free hand. "I can make this very easy and very hard, your fucking choice."

"You know who I am, you wouldn't fucking dare," Jughead grits through his teeth after the man let's go of his mouth.

"I know very well, but I guess he won't find out if he doesn't find you," The man says with a dry chuckle.

"Let the go or I'll shoot you in the head right here and now." The unknown voice says cocking a gun.


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is rly short but next will be longer ever i promise

"Let the go or I'll shoot you in the head right here and now." The unknown voice says cocking a gun. 

The man let's go of Jughead and puts his hands in the air, "Fine man, chill."

"Don't let me to fucking chill you bastard," Jason says putting the gun away and pushing the man away from Jughead.

Jughead's heart raced, faster than it already was. What the hell was Jason doing at the South Side? And why did he care enough to stop the man? As questions raced in his mind he could only watch as Jason punched the man and how the man rushed off.

"Are you alright?" Jason asks after a moment of silence.

Jughead who was still in shock, only nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Jason goes toward to touch Jughead but he pulls back.

"Don't fucking touch me," Jughead mumbles with a shaky voice.

"Babe-" Jason gets cut off by someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't back off?" Sweet Pea says pushing Jason away from Jughead 

"Bro I don't even fucking know you," Jason says holding his hands up in defense.

"Well I know darn well who you are so why don't you take you take your pretty rich white boy ass back to the the north side?" Sweet Pea says with a challenging look.

"Fine," Jason sends Jughead a look before walking over to his car again.

"What the hell Sweet Pea, I thought you hated me? And now you're just saving me from people I don't need saving from?" Jughead says shoving Sweet Pea.

"He was hurting you I would be heartless to not help," Sweet Pea lies.

"The fricking Ghoulie was hurting me not him, just stop," Jughead says before continuing walking.

"Let me walk you home," Sweet Pea offers jogging up to him.

"No thanks," Jughead rolls his eyes.

~~~~

"Did you hear that Polly gave birth?" Veronica says bursting into Jughead's room.

"And I don't care," Jughead mumbles closing his text book.

"I was gonna ask you to come with me to visit the baby girl, but if that's fine with you?" Veronica mumbles.

"I mean... sure why not?"

 

 

 

"Are you sure you're fine?" Veronica asks for the 100th time as the two drove to the Cooper's house.

"Yeah, I mean I just can't hide form Jason and Polly forever," Jughead says.

"I know but I feel like I'm kinda of insensitive for asking you to come along with me," Veronica says parking the car.

Jughead gets out the car, "It's fine, really, Ronnie."

"Okay just making sure," Veronica says taking out a pick gift bag from the trunk.

Jughead and Veronica walk up to the door and Jughead does the honor of knocking. Betty opens the door with a smile but it quickly falls when she sees Jughead.

"Oh hey guys," Betty mumbles.

"We just wanted to drop by to give you this, it's just a few things for the baby. What was her name again?" Veronica asks.

"Jamie Cooper," Betty answers. "If that's it you guys can leave."

"What's up with this new attitude Betty?" Jughead asks crossing his arms.

"Just walk away Jughead," Betty tries to close the door but Jughead doesn't let her.

"No I really want to know what the hell you're problem is," Jughead says.

"Look you don't you understand, right now I'm going through a hard time I need to pick between my best friend and my sister and I really don't know what to do," Betty explains with a sigh.

"Betty..." Veronica trials off.

"Oh I understand, just pick your sister over me Betty I promise it'll be better that way," And with that Jughead walked away.

~~~~


	18. Hiatus

So I've finally decided that I'm going to put this book on hiatus. I don't really know if I'm ever going to be back for this book. 

I started writing this when I was first discovered Archive of Our Own and if I'm being honest looking back at this book, it was a good idea but the way I wrote it at the time was horrible. 

I got lazy with some of the chapters and on some I just really didn't give a fuck. Plus I've kinda been having a writer's block. 

I may go back and edit the chapters or maybe just start over completely. 

But for now this book is on hiatus.

If you have any ideas for the book leave them in the comments section. Maybe it'll give me some inspiration. I don't know *shrug*


End file.
